Dice, Bikes and Awkward Situations
by Vicky-V
Summary: 50 sentences revolving around the HondaxOtogi pairing which include piercings, hair you can't do anything with and inappropriate questions from Jounouchi. Shounenai.


**Pairing:** HondaxOtogi (one-sided AnzuxYami in #4, RyouxShizuka in #22, OtogixShizuka in #23)

**Rating:** G-R

**Warning:** Shounen-ai, some sexual situations (#8, #14, #48), character death, lots of run-on sentences, mixes manga and anime canon, slight AU for some sentances (for example, placing Honda next to Otogi in #4 when in actual fact he wasn't).

**Notes:** For the 1sentence challenge at Live Journal, (theme set alpha), where the basic idea is to pick a pairing and write 50 themes prompts. So there will be lots of run-on sentences here. #13 and #17 are connected. Spoilers for Battle Ship and the end of the series.

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in connection with the characters used in this non-profit fanfiction. All events similar to real life are coincidence.

--

**Dice, Bikes and Awkward Situations**

**#01 - Comfort**

In the assumed role of protector of the group, Honda was prone to hiding his own smaller problems when they came along, which was why Otogi knew the gentle squeezes of his hand were appreciated.

**#02 - Kiss**

Otogi has absolutely no reservations about kissing Honda in public, which Honda wouldn't mind so much himself had Jounouchi not thought it rather funny to show him ithat/i website and just how well some fangirls can take these things sometimes.

**#03 - Soft**

Contrary to what one may assume by considering its appearance, Honda's hair was surprisingly soft, but Otogi had also discovered that Honda made a firm point about his mother, and many other female relatives, having already tried and failed to do anything to force it out of it's current style.

**#04 - Pain**

Honda watches Yami leave, sees Anzu's pained expression, then realises his hand has slipped into Otogi's.

**#05 - Potatoes**

There's another soft hiss of pain and Otogi rolls his eyes at the man who can apparently help save the day but can't peel a potato without cutting himself; but he keeps his comments to himself because Honda is so insistent on doing this meal, even if they may now be facing the odd speck of blood in it.

**#06 - Rain**

Otogi hates the rain; it's cold and soaks him through when it's heavy and catches him unaware, but then Honda throws half of his big coat over Otogi's head, grabs his hands and starts to run, and soon they're both laughing, even as the rain becomes harder and soaks through the material.

**#07 - Chocolate**

Otogi had been surprised to find a small box of chocolates in his desk the day after Valentines, then became highly amused when he noticed how Honda sat awkwardly and stiffly with a deep red colour on his face.

**#08 - Happiness**

Honda slept with his arm slung over Otogi's chest and his legs between his thighs, and that's when Otogi realises he could die at that moment and that was fine with him.

**#09 - Telephone**

"Mum, dad, I have a boyfriend, but he is the creator of Dungeon Dice Monsters;" Honda was sure if he focused on those points at first things would go rather well ... perhaps if he called them...

**#10 - Ears**

As Honda shuffled into the room, his body language screaming that he hoped nobody would notice the small piercing in his ear, Anzu shook her head and made a mental note to take both him and Otogi aside later and play matchmaker - forcefully if she had to.

**#11 - Name**

As soon as Honda had seen that poster outside the cinema advertising a movie based on the story of Sleeping Beauty, where the princess had black hair, he had grinned and wondered how much he'd be able to get away with copying a certain part of the story before Otogi saw it too.

**#12 - Sensual**

Honda watches Otogi stretch at his school desk, notices the way his spine curves, his chin tilts upwards, his lips part ever so slightly, knows he's doing it on purpose and finds he doesn't really mind.

**#13 - Death**

Clutched in Otogi's fist is a letter informing him of his father's death and it would have been tossed in the bin by now if it weren't for Honda gripping his wrist and telling him that he should at least consider going to the funeral if he wants any sort of real closure.

**#14 - Sex**

Honda has Otogi cornered, pinned against the lockers in an empty hallway; then Otogi rolls his hips, pushes their bodies together, closes the gap between their lips and Honda feels his advantage vanish.

**#15 - Touch**

When Otogi feels he might fall as work begins to pile up around him, he feels Honda grip his hand; somehow that makes him think back to the Battle Ship and his lips twitch at the irony.

**#16 - Weakness**

Otogi's complaints about Honda's stomach growling are very quickly nullified as a long, loud rumble erupts from his own, so he resigns himself to frowning as Honda grins in a somewhat victory.

**#17 - Tears**

The funeral was small and Otogi remained stone-faced throughout all of it and hours later when he was slumped over a bar, with Honda still patiently beside him; watching and waiting for the tears he could see burning at the back of Otogi's eyes to finally be let go.

**#18 - Speed**

At first Honda wondered if things were going too fast, then realised that, relationship-wise, he had always been standing still before.

**#19 - Wind**

Otogi frowns mostly because the sudden wind is wrecking his hair and also because Honda's doesn't seem to be effected at all - but he supposes one of them should look decent.

**#20 - Freedom**

To Honda, freedom was hearing the wind whip past him as he sped along the open road on his motorbike and, in a somewhat ironic sense, Otogi's arms clamped around his waist.

**#21 - Life**

It slowly dawns on Honda that he's suddenly found himself in a fairly serious relationship, (which at least meant the rent was split), getting up early to go to a job and had bills to keep an eye on; that was life and it wasn't really that bad.

**#22 - Jealousy**

Years later, Honda still felt the last lingering flames of jealousy when Otogi made small flirtatious gestures towards Shizuka, although he wasn't quite sure who they were really directed towards any more, which he knew was stupid because Shizuka was iclearly/i holding Ryou's hand.

**#23 - Hands**

Otogi pushes his fingers into Shizuka's palm to pass her the folded piece of paper and as Honda watches he finds himself wondering what it might feel like.

**#24 - Taste**

Otogi wouldn't exactly consider Honda's extremely casual get-up to be within his own personal taste, yet he also knew he just wouldn't look iright/i without it.

**#25 - Devotion**

Honda has taken to carrying a small dice in his pocket and he finds that rolling it between his fingers does wonders to calm him down and focus his mind.

**#26 - Forever**

Honda knows they're all really the smallest dots in that void called forever, but is also aware that it's what a person does during their time which counts - so he smiles and continues to be the one to push Otogi forward when it looks like business is starting to flood him.

**#27 - Blood**

Anzu hands Honda some more tissues so he may continue trying to stop the blood flow coming from his nose and receives a frown when she asks him if he had really thought Otogi was the sort of guy to be won over with a very sudden kiss.

**#28 - Sickness**

He looks straight into piercing green eyes and Honda feels his stomach clench in a way which isn't entirely unpleasant.

**#29 - Melody**

Otogi had been irate when Honda had tried to play a cheap plastic harmonica he won in a children's penny-pusher arcade machine; but that was nothing compared to ten seconds later when he was throwing it at Honda's head and declaring the damn thing was broken when he had been dared to try and coax a tune out of it himself.

**#30 - Star**

There had been one night when the stars were in clear view and Honda had repeated a question Jounouchi had once uttered in class concerning why the constellation known as The Bear didn't look very much like said animal - to which Otogi had opened his mouth, quickly closed it upon finding he didn't know the answer and Honda had discovered he rather liked the look of him while flustered.

**#31 - Home**

Whenever his mother started asking about whether Honda had found a girlfriend yet, he wondered if she would at least settle with the fact that Otogi at least looked rather feminine.

**#32 - Confusion**

Who does that damn pretty boy think he is, standing there with his chin raised, hair hanging down in perfect position, arms casually folded like the cocky bastard he his, his hips at a tilt ... not that I'm ilooking/i ... I'm really not ... ah, shut up.

**#33 - Fear**

Despite knowing they're supposed to have an active rivalry going, Honda finds him standing next to Otogi a lot and actually feeling rather comfortable and relaxed too, which, at a time with mysterious psychopathic duellists and fear buzzing around like a plague of flies, can't be a bad thing.

**#34 - Lightning/Thunder**

The storm was in full-blast and Otogi marvelled at the power from the safety behind a double-glazed window, but even without it he had settled himself between Honda's legs and not a thing could touch him.

**#35 - Bonds**

Jounouchi has started prodding Honda's arm and asking him very personal questions concerning what exactly he and Otogi were doing curled up asleep together on the Battle Ship anyway, and no matter how much Honda tried to deny it and change the subject he can't do anything about his cheeks going red or Jounouchi's knowing smile.

**#36 - Market**

Otogi just stands aside and watches as Honda takes his time in selecting exactly which tomato he wants, which is for the best because the guy is so insistent about having everything iperfect/i when he makes dinner.

**#37 - Technology**

Try as he might, Honda still fails to understand Otogi's explanation of how the stupid duel holograph things actually work, which always results in him giving up and going to fiddle with the machinery in his motorbike, which is technology he's comfortable with.

**#38 - Gift**

Honda had actually found the small monkey plush to be a rather amusing gift, especially when he made use of it by beating Otogi over the head with its soft body as he chased him around the apartment.

**#39 - Smile**

Otogi's complaints about Jounouchi's lack of eloquence in ianything/i had been brought to an abrupt halt when Honda had kissed him and smiled against his lips because, damn, victory tasted sweet.

**#40 - Innocence**

From the little he can gather about Otogi's background, Honda doesn't think he had much chance to actually be a kid during his childhood, so he tries to make him laugh as much as he can because with each smile Honda knows Otogi is catching up with his lost youth little by little.

**#41 - Completion**

With the way Otogi frowns, Honda knows he didn't purposely hold back and felt proud about being the first to complete his rounds - even if it was just an old game of ludo.

**#42 - Clouds**

Honda points to a drifting cloud which apparently resembles a dinosaur and Otogi finds that being immature isn't always a bad thing.

**#43 - Sky**

He watches the sunset paint the sky in orange, red and yellow, then finds his attention is torn away by Otogi, who has somehow been able to fall asleep and was sliding off his shoulder and down his chest.

**#44 - Heaven**

There had been one moment when Otogi had found himself slipping into the quite frankly childish thought that angels weren't all white robes and harps, then he went back to trying to convince himself that he didn't need any sort of saving.

**#45 - Hell**

As Honda waits anxiously for Jounouchi and Yugi to emerge alive from the inferno which was Black Crown, he catches a glance of the look on Otogi's face, which doesn't know whether it's sad, angry or horrified, and feels yet another pang in his heart so painful he can hardly stand it.

**#46 - Sun**

It was typical - Honda knew he would certainly be enjoying the feeling of Otogi's fingers lightly rubbing his back and shoulders were he not applying some cream to a large patch of sunburn.

**#47 - Moon**

The clouds roll away to reveal the moon and Otogi knows the damn werewolf is about to leap out, but he still jumps when Honda feels the need to grab onto his shoulders as it does - he's never watching one of these stupid movie marathons with him again, (and means it this time!)

**#48 - Waves**

The dark glares and choice words Honda received for suddenly submerging Otogi completely in the water was ultimately worth it for the salty tang it left upon his skin.

**#49 - Hair**

Honda wasn't really sure why he had swiped an oil-slicked finger down the side of Otogi's face, (hey, at least his eyes matched now), but supposed he shouldn't have been surprised to emerge from the kind-of play-fight which had resulted on the garage floor with a lot of the liquid stuck in his hair.

**#50 - Supernova**

His father had gone down in one brilliant blaze, but it wasn't until years later when Otogi came to realise he had found something better because he iknew/i Honda loved him.

_**END**_

(Fun Fact: Otogi means fairy tale ... according to Wikipedia. ;)


End file.
